(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a device for increasing the factor of adhesion between the wheel of a railway vehicle and a rail.
(Description of the Prior Art)
FIG. 3 shows a conventional railway vehicle adhesion increasing device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 163703/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). Shown at 1, 2 and 3 in FIG. 3 are an iron wheel, a rail and an undercarriage which is supported with a spring (not shown in the drawing) to the wheel. A container 4 is supported by the undercarriage 3 and contains a fine powder 7. A pipe 5 is for feeding the fine powder 7 to the contact surfaces of the iron wheel 1 and the rail 2 and is open toward the contact surfaces in front of them with regard to the direction of movement of the railway vehicle. Another pipe 6 is provided along the pipe 5 to apply low air pressure by operating a solenoid valve 8, to eject the fine powder 7 to the contact surfaces of the iron wheel 1 and the rail 2. The diameter of each grain of the fine powder 7 is 10 to 100 .mu.m.
(Problem to be solved by the invention)
Since the conventional railway vehicle adhesion increasing device is constructed as described above, there is a problem that the direction of the ejection of the fine powder become uncoincident with the optimal point between the wheel and the rail when the spring between the undercarriage and an axle is deformed due to the increase or decrease in the load thereon or the like.
The present invention was made in order to solve the problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a railway vehicle adhesion increasing device in which the proper direction of ejection of a fine powder is always maintained regardless of the deflection of a spring between an undercarriage and an axle.